


Leap of the sun

by orphan_account



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Sunflower AU, after the war, alina joined forces with the darkling and is now living her best life as she shoul, written to sirens by fleurie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he he i finally did it. Hope ya thots enjoyed it we-
Relationships: Alarkling, Darklina, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Leap of the sun

Wishes of sunlight drifted among the sparse clouds, spears of pale gold poking the greyish cotton pillows embedded in the dusk. Alina traced the crown of sunlight with a slim finger and called upon it. Warm… so marvelously home. 

The fire of the universe seeped into her flesh like the whispers of a boy she’d once thought a monster of oblivion, a prey of his own intemperate desires. A boy who lay with her in a bed of wild grass, his hand bitterly cold around hers. 

Aleks’ eyelashes droop over his cheeks, now bearing a pinkish tint that made him look so carelessly human. There had been a time when the world had been swarming with Grisha and hunters alike, when Aleks’ skin, voice, motives, breaths even, had seemed an otherworldly creation. A doom to those cursed to adore them. Now that the hunters were no longer such, and the Grisha were a free people, he belonged. Alina felt him acknowledge it. 

His eyes opened with a stuttering motion. Alina traced the bridge of his nose and laughed. He could not be real. Yet he was. Aleks was so very real. And she could not be more glad of it. 

“I would ask you to divulge the reason responsible for your joy but I already know.” 

Alina perched herself up on her elbows. “You could be wrong.” 

Aleksander rubbed a thumb rubbing circles alone the chain of her knuckles. 

“Am I?” 

“What do you think is filling me with mirth, Aleksander?” 

“The sun.” 

“Wrong.” She stuck out her tongue. He frowned in confusion. “Don’t be sad. Good little boys always get a second chance.”

His lips curved in a small smile. “I know, Alina.” 

She mimicked and he went for her waist, circling it with his long arms. His warm breath fluttered at her neck thus sending her heart in a reassuring frenzy. At first, each beat resembled a drizzle, shy and hesitant, then a downpour, and, when his lips skimmed the rise of her cheek, a blossoming hurricane. 

A whisper of summer breeze blew past them, tendrils of moonlight hair curling around it. Alina and Aleks listened to the stories of the wind, the ceaseless chirping of birds in the forest just outside the field of sunflowers under the shade of which they had been resting for more the better part of the day. 

She scratched the flecks of dirt off her denim shorts as well as the short sleeves of her white shirt. She could have chosen to lay on top of Aleks and hug the breath out of him, this way saving the fabric of her shirt from potential permanent stains, but the look on his face once he’d slumped on the patch of grass had been too peaceful to disturb. 

Oftentimes, Aleks would tell her not to purge herself of wanting and she would say the same. Now, as she clutched the soft fabric of his tar-black sweater, wishes and wants clamored against the walls of her skull, insistent that all these years of repression had earned them a release. 

Alina wondered if that were true. 

“I can feel your inner turmoil, you know?” Aleks chuckled with his forehead pressed to her shoulder. Alina scowled. “Are you displeased with the results of our souls, Alina?” 

She gripped his thigh, his jeans no less dirty than hers. “Have I a reason?” 

Silence. Then, “I want to believe there isn’t any.” 

They weren’t rare, the times when they both would question the balance in their hearts, the evil and goodness planted in their intentions, the hesitance nestled in their words when others would mention the enemies of old. The legends did no justice to the wicked, Alina was aware. She only wished they had carried the truth in generations; how the sun had taken the darkness’ hand. How, when monsters had threatened to consume all that she and he cared for, they had joined hearts, expunging the unwanted creases in the world. They had given the world shape, and it had not repaid them in kind. 

In some temples, she rose above him, her dagger in his chest, as he reached for her with a plea in his lips; her name. Some others painted her as heaven splattered in his blood and guts. 

Every time, Aleks’ breath would catch in his throat. She would cup his face, and he would cradle her waist in return. 

“There isn’t.” She said in a soft voice. “I promise so, Aleks.” 

Minutes passed. The silence made Alina certain of his doubt. Not in her. Never in her. But what he was and could have been. What their hypothetical choices might have led them to be. She was scared as well. 

Slowly, she rose. He rose with her. Laced their fingers together. Their smiles matched a great deal better than their scars did. 

The sun waved goodbye, and sunflowers followed suit, preferring the stare of one another over that of anything else. Aleks pressed his lips to her forehead, warm and so unlike the brittleness of the legends told about them. 

“Marry me, Aleksander.” Said Alina. 

Her mind and soul had decided. After all this time… But had he? 

She lifted chin and let his gaze pierce her in every conceivable manner. Hope. Joy. Sparks of bewitchment. A turmoil of emotions he refused to convey but Alina read them anyway. 

“You’re made of spears of darkness and shields of light, of joy and sorrow, of a life so cracked and marred and a death that I will never allow to thrive.” She stopped. Aleks’ mouth was a little unlatched. Alina smiled and nuzzled her face at the curve of his neck, his flesh welcoming and solid. “And I love you, Aleks. I love you because I am made of those, too. Because there was not a spirit at the making of the universe that looked at its reflection and didn’t, not even once, attempt to hold its hand.” 

A pause. Then he said, in a voice so low and sure, as though he wanted for no one else to hear it. 

“But we will, Alina.” 

She beamed in candor bliss. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> he he i finally did it. Hope ya thots enjoyed it we-


End file.
